A multitude of liquid storage and delivery systems are known in the art. One well known liquid storage and delivery system involves the use of a water tank, which is filled and then inverted and placed in a pan for delivering water from the tank to plants and animals. However, inverted tank systems have certain disadvantages. A refilling of the water tank can be difficult, and may result in undesirable spills. Due to practical considerations, such as the inability of a single person to lift and invert large water tanks when filled, the volume of the water tank in inverted tank systems has also been severely limited. Undesirably, inverted tanks systems are not scalable to commercial sizes.
Another known liquid storage and delivery system uses an electric metering system and at least one sensor. The electric liquid storage and delivery system is effective for delivering water to plants and animals on an as-needed basis. However, electric liquid storage and delivery systems can be costly to install and maintain. Since electric liquid storage and delivery systems employ moving parts, they can be subject to wear and malfunction over time. Moreover, electric liquid storage and delivery systems are unreliable during periods of power failure.
There is a need for a liquid storage and delivery system that is scalable to any size, does not have moving parts, and which does not rely on electricity for operation. Desirably, the liquid storage and delivery system is simple to fill and refill, and facilitates a long term delivery of water for plants and animals.